


Keeping quiet

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a day filled with wandering and walking Fíli and Kíli should be tired and sleep, but they are not yet all that tired and especially the younger one feels like pestering his big brother a little.</p><p>accompanying to this pic:<br/>http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/44982102446</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping quiet

He was almost asleep when he felt a hand worm its way under his shirt, trailing over the waistline of his pants. Shifting slightly Fíli hummed quietly, putting his own hand atop the one that had finally managed to get under his tunic, softly caressing bare skin of his hipbones and with the rustling of covers the blonde dwarf turned around to face his little brother who was keeping him from sleep. “What is it? Are you not tired enough from all this walking today?” just as he had anticipated, his brother’s eyes were still wide open, glinting back at him in the faint light of the moon and stars.  
“No, not tired enough.” Kíli whispered back, his fingers playing with the strings of Fíli’s breeches, prompting his older brother to raise his eyebrows so that they almost disappeared under the strands of hair that had fallen out of his hairdo. “You cannot be serious!” the elder hissed and tried to bat Kíli’s hand away and drag his tunic back down again where the younger dwarf had pushed it up to expose his lower torso. His eyes filled with mischief Kíli grinned and inched closer to his brother, dragging the blanket higher, so that it was covering the both of them again. “Why not? It’s cold and it’s also been a while since you gave me the attention I need, nadad.” He whispered, leaning so close that Fíli could feel his brother’s breath tickle his cheeks, trail over his lips and unconsciously he leaned closer as well, almost missing how Kíli’s hand had returned to mess with the ties of his pants. “Kíli no! What if the others hear?” but his next attempts were halfhearted and eventually he just let the younger dwarf continue to open his pants and tug at his undergarments. Kíli was right – it had been a while since they had last had the opportunity and even if they stole a few fleeting touches here and there it was never enough. “Mh you will just have to be quiet, Fíli.” the words were muttered so close to his lips that Fíli could almost feel Kíli’s lips move against his own.   
Still it would not have taken the sudden closeness to make the blonde shiver, since the mere thought about having to stay quiet made Fíli swallow hard. As loud and lively as his brother was with everything he did, he could be whisper-quiet when the need arose and whenever they were together it was Fíli who ended up making most of the noises, bending to Kíli’s clever fingers and determined mind which was always set on eliciting as many gasps from his elder brother as he could.   
The first touch of Kíli’s bare hand on the skin below his navel would have almost caused for him to already give them away, only the quick press of lips on lips muffled the rasping moan that escaped Fíli’s throat. Eagerly Kíli swallowed the sound and the following breathless gasps as he carded his fingers through the trail of hair that was disappearing in the open trousers of Fíli whilst the elder struggled to get one hand up and over his mouth. Still smiling Kíli rubbed his nose against his brother’s and curled his left arm under Fíli’s head so that he could run his hand through the blonde mane that was spread out over their shared pillow and that he could also press their foreheads together. Teasingly slow Kíli’s questing fingers wandered downwards where he knew they were wanted most and only when Fíli reached out with his free hand which was not busy with keeping his sounds to himself to tug at Kíli’s pants did the younger dwarf stroke his brother more firmly.  
“Ah and I thought you would let me do all the work.” Fíli could not even answer, having to bite down on the leather of his sleeve, to not get lost in the feeling of Kíli’s fingers stroking him softly, slowly, teasingly causing heat flooding his veins and settle low in his belly. Pressure was steadily raising and Fíli was suddenly aware that Kíli was watching him with a smug smile on his lips, the younger one’s cheeks only slightly flushed and he seemed to be far from being as aroused as the blonde was by now, even if Fíli could feel Kíli’s cock tent his pants, the younger one unconsciously bucking his hips forward towards his brother’s hand. The ties proved to be harder to open than Fíli had thought, the strings slipping through his fingers and it took him much longer than Kíli had needed to untie his laces, but the soft hiss that escaped Kíli when he finally managed to get his hand into his brother’s pants was well worth it. It was a lot of fumbling until they managed to arrange their hands and arms so that they would not be in each other’s way but somehow the fumbling only added to make Fíli feel more desperate for Kíli’s touches and make it harder to keep quiet.   
Kíli’s hand sped up a little and Fíli whined around his hand, daring to spare a glance at his brother’s face but regretting it right away, when the sight of Kíli with flushed cheeks almost brought him over the edge right away. As if he could feel his brother’s eyes on him Kíli open his eyes, meeting Fíli’s heated glance with equal intensity, craning his neck to press a quick kiss to the back of the blonde’s hand where it was still covering his lips and Fíli wished that they were alone, that they would not need to keep quiet, but that was not the case. Still it made the movements of his hand on Kíli a little more forceful, a little quicker and caused the younger dwarf to clench his eyes shut and bite his lower lip in order to keep quiet, the hand that was tangled in his brother’s hair tightening and tugging at the blonde strands. “Fíli” he felt the word more than he heard it, the word gasped against his hand and cheeks nothing more than a breath but he could still hear the unsaid words that Kíli was too far gone to say. Reaching out with the hand that had been covering his own lips to trace the shape of Kíli’s, Fíli softly touched where the younger one had bitten his lower lip, brushing over the marks that were left behind. “Kee” he moaned as quietly as he could, feeling how Kíli’s hips were twitching towards his hand and how his brother’s hand tightened its hold on his own flesh.   
Quickly Fíli pressed his hand back over his mouth, biting his palm to stifle his moans and pants as the wave of ecstasy crashed right into him, the hot waves spilling over into Kíli’s hand, making the older dwarf tremble and press against his brother who was also having trouble keeping quiet as he reached his peak as well. Whimpering Kíli pressed his forehead against Fíli’s his hand tightening painfully in the elders hair, until the young dwarf went slack again. It took a little while until either of them felt like moving again, for now just content to lie there, entangled and catching their breath, but after a while they got conscious of the stickiness between them and Kíli drew out a handkerchief from the pocket of his coat to wipe first Fíli and them himself as clean as possible before stringing up their pants and then huddling close to his big brother.   
“Goodnight, brother.” Kíli yawned, and buried his head under the elders chin, not without giving Fíli a short peck on the lips first, who shook his head with a soft but disbelieving laugh but drew his arms around the slighter dwarf anyways, holding him close before he too drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tralala I don't even care anymore that I should not like writing these as much as I do :P  
> hope you guys enjoy these drabbles.


End file.
